


i don't do 'christmas' (unless it's with you)

by kwonjis



Series: vices & virtues [2]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Attempt at Humor, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Modern Era, angel!daniel and demon!ong give me life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwonjis/pseuds/kwonjis
Summary: "what the hell is all this?""it's christmas!""excuse me?"





	i don't do 'christmas' (unless it's with you)

**Author's Note:**

> because i love ongniel and this universe
> 
> chronologically this fic comes after the events of 'a feathery engagement' but you can always read it as a standalone too!

“What the hell is all this?”

 

“Hyung, it’s Christmas!”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Daniel grinned at Seongwoo from where he was sitting on the floor. Surrounding him were boxes and boxes of tinsel, ribbons, ornaments, and other Christmas decorations. A small, half-decorated Christmas tree stood in the corner of the living room.

 

“I don’t do ‘Christmas’,” Seongwoo said, making quotation marks in the air with his fingers. “Anyways, where did you even get these things?”

 

Jisung, one of the senior angels, had helped Daniel shop for the decorations earlier that morning. He was one of Daniel’s closest friends and was one of the few angels who hadn’t shunned him or talked badly about Daniel and Seongwoo’s… situation. Jisung had looked delighted that Daniel wanted to spread some Christmas cheer into his shared apartment and lavishly spent money on making sure Daniel got his hands on all the decorations he could possibly need.

 

“Jisung-hyung helped me buy them! I wanted to surprise you but you came home early.” Daniel said bashfully, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

Seongwoo still didn’t look too impressed but his expression softened a little. He walked over to where Daniel was sitting, pushing some boxes aside in the process, and pulled him to his feet.

 

“Niel, this is all very sweet of you,” The demon gestured to the decorations. “But seriously, demons don’t celebrate Christmas. It’s one of the big no-no’s.” Daniel pouted.

 

“But isn’t falling in love with an angel an even bigger no-no?” He said cheekily, stealing a quick kiss from a very stunned Seongwoo before rushing off with an armful of tinsel. He laughed loudly as Seongwoo shouted and his wings unfolded in his excitement, knocking a painting off the wall as it did so.

 

_Oops._

 

******

 

Daniel was determined to change Seongwoo’s mind about Christmas.

 

But the various attempts the angel had made to bring Christmas into their home hadn’t turned out quite as well as he had hoped.

 

The advent calendar had been a mistake. A huge mistake. Daniel had been very excited to show it to Seongwoo after putting in the little presents himself. He had spent the weeks leading up to December perfecting the cookies and cupcakes he placed inside the calendar for Seongwoo.

 

Unfortunately, Daniel hadn’t thought about the consequences of putting in uncovered baked goods inside the calendar. When Seongwoo opened the first door of the calendar, instead of a delighted smile, the demon had let out a shriek at the sight of ants and bugs crawling out of where the cupcake had been and proceeded to destroy the entire calendar in a flash of red light.

 

The duo spent the rest of that day clearing up the mangled remains of the short-lived advent calender in their kitchen. Seongwoo had kindly comforted Daniel and didn’t say a word about the angel’s lack of judgement in leaving the baked goods to the mercy of mother nature’s critters.

 

******

 

Daniel’s second attempt involved bringing Seongwoo out to see some carolers. Christmas carols always warmed Daniel’s heart and reminded him of the days when he would sing with the choir of angels up in heaven.

 

The demon had been a little more welcoming about this. He understood Daniel’s love for the carols, even if he hated hearing them played on loop throughout the apartment, and let the angel drag him out to find street carolers. “Trust me, hyung. You’ll love it.” Daniel said breathlessly as he held Seongwoo’s hand and guided him through the crowd of people on the streets.

 

The carolers were singing a rather sombre rendition of ‘Silver Bells’ when Daniel and Seongwoo finally found them. Daniel listened in rapture, eyes shining brightly as he swayed along to the music. Seongwoo didn’t seem very taken by the performance but listened politely, hand still intertwined with Daniel’s.

 

The night had been going fantastic, in Daniel’s opinion, until Seongwoo suddenly stiffened and turned around to glare at an audience member standing behind them. The poor guy had been in the middle of trying to steal Daniel’s (empty) wallet and attempted to back away but Seongwoo had picked him up by the lapels of his coat before he could run off.

 

Seongwoo had stared the man down with glowing eyes and the man confessed loudly, admitting that the carolers had been in on the plan to distract the crowd in order for the pickpocket to steal from the unsuspecting audience. Daniel had looked on, disheartened, as the demon threw the pickpocket down at the feet of the carolers who had all begun trembling in fear as Seongwoo reprimanded them for their ‘poorly executed scheme’ and their ‘tone-deaf sopranos’.

 

******

 

Mistletoe.

 

Daniel had always heard about it but had never seen it in real life until now. Apparently, they were supposed to help in fostering love and affection in the home. Jaehwan, one of his other close friends, had given him a rather large bundle of it and advised him to spread it out generously throughout the apartment.

 

“Just make sure you put them up in high places.” Jaehwan suggested helpfully.

 

And so Daniel did just that. He placed sprigs of mistletoe in their doorway, above their fridge, in the bathroom, the bedrooms, the living room. It added a rather nature-y feel to the apartment and Daniel admired the way it matched their tiny Christmas tree.

 

When Seongwoo first saw the mistletoe sprigs, he had given Daniel a shocked look. “Babe, what’s with all the mistletoe?” He had asked, flicking the sprig hanging above the front door.

 

“Do you like it?” Daniel asked worriedly. “Should I take some of it down or-”

 

He was interrupted by the demon’s lips on his own and they kissed heatedly under the mistletoe for a good minute until Seongwoo pulled away a little, leaving Daniel pink in the cheeks. “I’m loving the new decor,” Seongwoo had said, gesturing to the mistletoe. “But I’m gonna have to put my foot down at mistletoe in the kitchen.”

 

Daniel had frowned, not understanding. “It’s just like putting plants in the kitchen, hyung! Some people have basil or mint in their kitchen, why can’t we have mistletoe in ours?”

 

Seongwoo peppered gentle kisses down Daniel’s neck. “We can’t be doing this in the kitchen, it’s unhygienic .” He said, before capturing Daniel’s lips again.

 

The angel pulled away, confused. “Of course we can’t do this in the kitchen, hyung. I thought we already talked about that? After that last time?”

 

“Wait,” Seongwoo let go of Daniel and stepped back. “Then why did you put mistletoe in the kitchen? Unless…” He groaned. “Babe, who gave you the mistletoe?”

 

“Jaehwan did!” Daniel said cheerfully. “He said it was a Christmas plant and that it helped with spreading love. He said it was something the humans used as decoration.”

 

Daniel didn’t quite catch what Seongwoo muttered after that but he heard something about a ‘clueless bastard’. Seongwoo looked back at him and smiled fondly.

 

“Well, I guess we can keep it up then. Since you went through all the trouble hanging them around the apartment.” The demon said, pressing a gentle kiss to the Daniel’s cheek.

 

Daniel considered this a win.

 

******

 

It was Christmas eve and Daniel still hadn't fully gotten Seongwoo into the Christmas mood. Sure, the demon had grown a little more tolerant about all the Christmas music and the mistletoe kisses seemed to be the only thing Seongwoo enjoyed but other than that there wasn't much improvement.

 

Daniel sighed dejectedly as he flew over their neighbourhood, taking in the sight of humans rushing home with shopping bags filled with hastily bought presents.

 

He had gotten Seongwoo’s present weeks ago. After wondering what to give a demon who had been around for a little over a century, Daniel finally decided on getting him something small and meaningful. It wasn't grand and it wasn't something super expensive but he hoped Seongwoo would like it anyways.

 

When he opened the front door to the apartment, the smell of food wafted over from the kitchen and enveloped him. He smiled a little as he shut the door behind him and made his way to the kitchen.

 

Seongwoo stood by the stove donning a red and green apron with tiny reindeer printed all over it. He was frowning at a cookbook as he stirred something in a pot. Daniel could see a large chicken roasting away in the oven.

 

Upon sensing Daniel's arrival, Seongwoo looked up and flashed him a beautiful smile. “Oh, I wasn't expecting you home so soon. I was just finishing up the gravy. You should go rest for a bit, I'll call you when dinner’s done.”

 

“What's all this for?” Daniel asked, still in mild shock.

 

“It's Christmas,” The demon replied cheerfully. “Well, technically it's Christmas eve but we're having Christmas dinner at Jisung hyung’s tomorrow so I thought we could do our own dinner now.”

 

“Wait, we're going to Jisung hyung’s tomorrow?” Daniel was so confused.

 

Seongwoo stopped stirring and stepped away from the stove. When he faced Daniel, the angel could see a faint blush tinting his cheeks.

 

“I, uh, visited him while you were out this morning. I don't really get this whole Christmas thing and this is the first time I've been asked to try celebrate it. Christmas is just the same as any other day to me but to you it means so much more. I wanted to try give you something but Jisung hyung said you're more of a big gestures kind of guy so he suggested I do something nice for you. I don't know if this is a big enough gesture bu-"

 

Daniel silenced Seongwoo by rushing forward and kissing him lightly on the cheek. “Thank you,” He whispered, hugging the demon tightly.

 

“Don't thank me, thank Jisung hyung.” Seongwoo teased. Daniel moved away, leaving Seongwoo free to put the final touches on their dinner.

 

It was a wonderful affair. Daniel thought Seongwoo looked beautiful in the candlelight (Seongwoo insisted on it) and he was so distracted he kept dropping chicken bits in his attempts to feed himself while simultaneously staring at the demon. Seongwoo kept laughing at him but would feed him pieces from his own plate anyways.

 

“Oh? Is this for me?”

 

Daniel grinned as he placed a small velvet box in front of Seongwoo. “Open it,” He said softly.

 

The angel watched as Seongwoo’s face fill with shock when he finally looked at the contents of the box.

 

“Is this…” Seongwoo asked in hushed tones, pulling out a tiny silver feather earring. Daniel fiddled with his napkin.

 

“It's one of mine.” He said quietly. “I had a friend help me transfigure it. Normally, it grants humans protection and gives good luck. I'm not sure if it'll work the same way with you but…”

 

“I love it,” Seongwoo said, voice sounding slightly choked up. “Thank you.”

 

Daniel smiled, reaching across the table to take one of Seongwoo’s hands in his.

 

“Merry Christmas, hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if it seems a little rushed this was just something i scribbled out the other day so please excuse any typos or anything
> 
> i wish you all a lovely holiday season and a happy new year! ❤


End file.
